Unreal Engine 4 Project
This project is not in development yet, but may begin development sometime in the near future. The Unreal Engine 4 project is a video game project directed by Devon Fox and will serve as an fanfiction origin story in the Walking Dead Universe. This game will be free on Steam at some point after development, should it get the green light from the creators of both the Walking Dead TV Series and the Walking Dead comics. Plot: The plot will be Philip Blake's origin story taken from Through the Eyes of the Governor with the story unfolding in the cutscenes. The cutscenes will play out similar to a movie with gameplay elements mostly in Parts 3 and 4. It may also focus on a Joe origin story, as well, for those who gain access to a special code through donating a small amount of money to anything the project needs to continue on as a way of saying, "Thank you for your generosity in helping us develop this project." NOTE: Remember that this is a NONPROFIT project. Any money collected will be used to make the story as good as possible and any leftover money will either be used for projects in the future or be donated to charity. Gameplay The game will use a buddy system in Part 3, involving a medic (Alice) and a fire support buddy (Jack). Jack will provide fire support and distraction items and even extra ammunition for the player (however, this ammunition is not unlimited.) Meanwhile, Alice will provide fire support (little compared to Jack, as she only has a pistol, due to carrying the medical supplies.) She will also heal the player of scratches and other wounds when asked to. However, the player must stand still for several seconds for this to work. The player can be cut and will slowly decline in health from a loss of blood, until the cut is bandaged and disinfected. While the buddies can come in very handy, the player must be careful with them, as well. Should either buddy die, the player must restart at the current checkpoint. The player can give the buddies verbal commands, such as creating a distraction with flares or empty soda cans, as well as hiding under vehicles or killing walkers with their knives alongside the player when a few block the player's path and he or she wants to continue sneaking through the path. Players will be given either the choice to sneak their way past walkers in the city of Atlanta, Georgia (as well as other) or the choice to take out walkers to move through the level faster, as well as finding secret locations. However, by going "loud and proud", the player will lose ammunition and may need to find more on their travels through the environments. The player will have the option to carry a knife, a pistol, and either a shotgun or an assault rifle on their back. When behind a vehicle, cart, or an object of any other kind, and a walker is roaming close to it, they will be given an option to kill the walker with their knife. This is recommended to do this at times, as when a walker gets that close to the player, they can smell them behind the object they are hiding behind. To lower the chance of walkers smelling the player, players may notice the blood on their clothes after killing a walker. The more blood added to the clothing, they less likely walkers are to smell the player. The screen will get progressively redder along the edges, should a walker notice the player. Should the player not hide in time, the walker may choose to investigate the player's location. Should this happen, it is possible to get to the side or other side of the vehicle and hide until they disappear. As an alternative, the player can wait behind an object for the curious walker to get close before stabbing them in the head. Players should be cautious when choosing to sneak up on walkers to knife them, as some may groan loudly should they spot the player coming up to them, gaining the attention of other walkers in the area, while others may groan rather weakly, not gaining much attention from other walkers (this can be a good thing when a walker spots the player while they are sneaking and there are plenty of walkers nearby.) Should the player run into a horde or walkers and cannot escape, then they can choose to fight in which their buddies will assist them. Players will also be grabbed by walkers at times, in which the walker will attempt to bite them. Should the walker be able to bite the player, the player will die instantly. It is recommended to get the walker off as soon as possible, as more walkers can grab the player. The player can hold up to three walkers before a buddy helps kill them for the player or the player manages to get them off him or herself. Should the player be grabbed by four walkers, the player will be consumed by them.